warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
WarioWare Adventures
WarioWare Adventures is a 2D animated series. The series centers on the many adventures of Wario and his friends. The show currently airs on Nintendo TV and Wario Network. The show has a TV-Y7 rating. WarioWare Adventures currently has 10 seasons and 650 episodes. The series premiered on August 13, 2018. The series also currently airs on Universal Kids (US), YTV (Canada), Boing (France), CBBC (England), TV Tokyo (Japan) and Netflix (Worldwide). Characters Main Wario (Voiced by Charles Martinet) - The main star of the show. He always tries to complete the challenges he faces but can get help from the rest of the gang if necessary. Lulu (Voiced by Alex Cazares) - Wario's friendly rival. She was originally his nemesis but in this series, she is now his friendly rival. She is also ticklish, as revealed in Orbulon's Tickle Time. Jimmy T. One of Wario's friends. His favorite thing to do is dancing. Mona (Voiced by Stephanie Sheh) - One of Wario's friends. She acts like a best friend to him. Her favorite game to play is dress up. Kat (Voiced by Stephanie Sheh Kat) Two of Wario's friends. They are also ticklish but Ana is way more ticklish than Kat, meaning that even a squeeze can burst her into crackling, squealing laughter. Ana (Voiced by Fryda Wolff Ana) - Two of Wario's friends. They are also ticklish but Ana is way more ticklish than Kat, meaning that even a squeeze can burst her into crackling, squealing laughter. Dribble (Voiced by Kyle Herbet Dribble) - Two of Wario's friends. Spitz (Voiced by Griffin Puatu Spitz) - Two of Wario's friends. Young Cricket (Voiced by Robbie Daymond) - One of Wario's friends. He is Master Mantis' apprentice. He isn't really ticklish anywhere on his body, except for his underarms (which are hyper-ticklish). Master Mantis (Voiced by Owen Thomas) - Young Cricket's master. 9-Volt (Voiced by Mellisa Hutchison) - One of Wario's friends. He is also 18-Volt's best friend and 5-Volt's son. He has a partner named Fronk. 18-Volt (Voiced by Edward Bosco) - One of Wario's friends. He is also 9-Volt's best friend. Orbulon (Voiced by Robbie Daymond) - One of Wario's friends. He likes being tickled, as revealed in Orbulon's Tickle Time. Dr. Crygor (Voiced by Kyle Herbet) - One of Wario's friends. He is also Penny's grandfather. He has a partner robot named Mike. Penny (Voiced by Fryda Wolff) - One of Wario's friends. She is also Dr.Crygor's granddaughter. Ashley (Voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - One of Wario's friends. She has a partner named Red. Red (Voiced by Tyler Shamy) - Ashely's partner. He is also her ride. 5-Volt (Voiced by Christian Vee) - One of Wario's friends. She is also 9-Volt's mom. Fronk (Voiced by Todd Haberkorn) - 9-Volt's partner. He is also part of his species. Mike (Voiced by Robbie Daymond) - Dr.Crygor's partner robot. He loves to sing and likes playing karaoke. Natalie - (Voiced by Mya Lecior-Nayer (Series 1 and 2) Breanna yde (series throughout) (both Nayer And yde Have speaking voices) H.E.R (singing voice) 9-Volt and 18 volt’s co friend, she loves hanging out with him and watch him play games. But she didn’t like it when people call her Kiki Tony - (Voiced by Alex Lange (speaking voice) AJ Mitchell (singing voice) a smart boy of the Warioware inc. He studies math, English, work And life skills, he also didn’t like it when people call him Tom Bitzblock A group who first appeared in series 3 Cindy - a superheroine who joins the group since series 4. Voiced by Melissa Roxburgh (speaking) Joanna Noëlle Levesque (singing voice) Cody - a mechanic taxi driver. Voiced by Ryan potter Brad - Natalie’s boyfriend, voiced by Asher Angel Kayla - a young witch. Voiced by Isabella - A female scientist. voiced by Aaron - A male scientist and father of michelle. Voiced by KJ apa (speaking) Henry Hodges (singing) Frank - a Dancer. He debuted in series 2, voiced by Skyler Gisondo (speaking) Ray Diaz (singing) Eric - voiced by Kenny Wormald (speaking) nick jonas (singing voice) Emily - a female rapper. She debuted in series 2. Voiced by Adrianna Bertola (speaking voice) Ally Brooke (singing voice) Johnathan Charlotte - Emily’s friend, she’s a skateboarder Briana - voiced by Alexa Blair Robertson Supporting/Allies Starmy - Orbulon's pet space dragon. She loves being tickled and playing with others. Maggie (Voiced by Cree Summer) - A female blue triceratops. She is friends with Wario and the gang. She has a partner named Ash. Her best friends are Cassie and Annie. Ash (Voiced by Derek Stephen Prince) - A talking pink seahorse. He is Maggie's partner. He is quite excitable and loves surprises. He is rather talkative, so Maggie often slaps him and tells him to shut up. Cassie (Voiced by Nika Futterman) - A female chicken. She is best friends with Maggie and Annie. Annie (Voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - A female hedgehog. She is best friends with Maggie and Cassie. In Hic, Hic, Hiccups, it is revealed that Annie is ticklish. Jordan - a serious old school guy of the Kidware kids. Voiced by Zachary Gordon Eva - A laid back girl of the Kidware kids. Voiced by Madison Pettis Adam - a cautious boy of the Kidware kids. Voiced by Dominic Scott Kay Rhys - a cool boy of the Kidware kids. Voiced by Tenzing Norgay Trainor Hannah - a air headed girl of the Kidware kids. Voiced by Ciara bravo Emma - a cute girl of the Kidware kids. Voiced by G Hannelius Zoe - a prideful girl of the Kidware kids. voiced by Abigail Breslin Libby - a polite girl of the Kidware kids. voiced by Stefanie Scott Matthew - a pesky boy of the Kidware kids. a voiced by Billy Unger Elliot - A brainiac boy of the Kidware kids. Voiced by Nathaniel Dass Zara - voiced by Eubha Akilade (speaking) Madison beer (singing) James - voiced by Jamie Flatters (speaking) Charlie Lenehan (singing) Lizzie - voiced by Poppy Lee Friar (speaking) Sabrina Carpenter (singing) Maria - voiced by Sophia Dall'aglio (speaking) Astrid Smeplass (singing) Kayleigh - voiced by Hande Ercel Zechariah - voiced by Taylor Lautner (Speaking) Carson Lueders (singing) Patrick - voiced by Barney Walsh (speaking) Max Mills (singing voice) Harry - voiced by Oakley Orchard (speaking) Maverick Baker (singing) Andrew - voiced by Skyler Gisondo (speaking) Asher Angel (singing) Steven - voiced by Harry Still (speaking) Corbyn Besson (singing) Chloe - a young lady of the dreamers. Voiced by Tiffany Espensen (speaking) Avril lavinge (singing voice) Martin - voiced by Field Cate Vanessa - voiced by Kailey Swanson David - voiced by Colin ford (speaking) Nick Lachey (singing voice) Richard - voiced by Bobby Lockwood (speaking voice) Joey McIntyre (singing) Louisa - voiced by Kelli berglund (speaking voice) Lydia Lucy (singing voice) Ayshah - voiced by Charlotte Lawrence (speaking voice) Lauren Platt (singing voice) Seasons 10 Episodes WarioWare Adventures/Episodes 650 Shorts WarioWare Adventures/Shorts Tons (5 minutes per short) Trivia * The characters, except The humans, Starmy, Maggie, Ash, Cassie and Annie, take their WarioWare Gold appearances and voices in this series.